The Strange Adventures of Oz
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: When Dorothy is transported to Oz her two friends Alice Lowe and Justine Love are sent with her along with their pets, Mon-Star a fat orange tabby and Star a medium black and brown dog. Read about the twists and turns of our take on this classic tale with all the characters you know and love. Please review. ShadowTeenGirl and PS61521.
1. Welcome to Kansas

Disclaimer: We don't own any Wizard of Oz Characters or any other movie characters in this story.

PS61521 and ShadowTeenGirl present…..

The Strange Adventures of Oz

Chapter 1: Welcome to Kansas

Running down a dusty Kansas road on a cloudy, dreary day; Dorothy and Toto tried to escape the wicked Miss Gulch. Two other girls chased after her laughing and holding their sides. "Do you think we lost her?" one of them said panting and dropping to her knees.  
Dorothy stopped, "She isn't coming up," she turned to her little dog, "Did she hurt you, Toto? No but she tried to, didn't she? Come on we'll go tell Uncle Henry and Auntie Em." Dorothy stood and started running towards home again.  
The other girls turned to each other and frowned, "Yay! More running," one said.  
The other laughed, "Al, do you think she does this on purpose? I mean it's her dog that gets into the garden of that evil lady, oh and he chases her cat. I don't understand that because he never messes with Mon-Star. He never messes with anything like Toto does," The girl looked at the fat orange tabby cat in her arms. He stretched out over her elbow with his long legs and fat head, "And Star never leaves your side."  
"That is because he is too lazy to even get a mouse sitting next to his side, Just, and Star joins in sometimes," Al said starting to get up, "Let's get going, maybe we can catch up to her if we try." The medium sized black and brown dog with a white star on her chest looked at her master upon hearing her name and licked her face.  
Just stood as well and started walking to Dorothy's house, making it there just in time to see Dorothy fall into the hog pit. The girls ran to her as Zeke pulled her out of the sty. They made it there in time for Hickory and Hunk to help her out and start laughing at Zeke for being afraid. Al looked at Zeke and felt bad, Dorothy was a good friend and nice enough but she did not appreciate people properly.  
Auntie Em broke up the group by giving them something to eat and sending them on their way. Auntie Em was always in control of her farm. "Hello, girls" she said over Dorothy going on about Toto and Miss Gulch, "Now, Dorothy dear, stop imaging things, you always get yourself into a fret over nothing. Now, you just help us out today and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble," she turned to the girls and smiled handing them a treat, "Alice Lowe, how are you this day? How is your grandmother? Oh, and Justine Love, Your poor mother, is she well? I heard what happened over your schooling, I for one believe every child should go to school." Before the girls could answer Auntie Em ran to tend to something else on the place.  
Dorothy looked at her friends, "some place where there isn't any trouble? Do you suppose there is such a place?"  
"What happened at school, Justine?" Alice said giving Dorothy a dirty look.  
"Oh, the school board doesn't believe an Injun should go to school. My mother is fighting it, she has tried so hard to keep my heritage a secret but with my black eyes and high cheeks they figured out I have some Injun in me," Justine frowned looking at her orange cat who looked at her with sad blue eyes, he pushed his small nose to her mouth like a kiss and purred.  
"Well, if they kick you out of school I will let you borrow my school books," Alice said nudging Dorothy with her elbow.  
"There must be, not a place you can get to by boat or train, it's far, far away, behind the moon beyond the rain, somewhere over the rainbow…" Dorothy started singing walking away from her friends.  
Alice looked at Justine and made a face, "Oh great she's singing again."

"Dorothy do we have to do this now?" asked Justine. Dorothy lost in her own world continued singing.

Alice said, "Tell Dorothy when she is back to reality that I had to help my grandma with our Sod Ranch. So, Star and I will be over later this evening" with that she left.

Justine looked at Dorothy knowing she would be a while, decided to go change into her normal after school dress. Miss Gulch, a sour faced woman with bad taste in hats, rode up to the Gale Farm. She got off her bike and had some words with Uncle Henry about Dorothy and Toto. She soon walked into the house alone and Auntie Em called Dorothy in. Justine had just finished changing when Miss Gulch stated she was taking Toto away to have him "Destroyed." They made good arguments over why Toto should stay but Miss Gulch pulled an order by the sheriff saying she could take him. Dorothy became hysterical and threatened to bite Miss Gulch if she didn't go away. Even called her a Wicked Old Witch, Justine almost cheered from her hiding spot. She was not going to get Em and Henry in trouble for having her in their home. To their dismay Toto was placed in the basket and Dorothy ran to her room. Auntie Em was so furious she wanted to tell Miss Gulch what she really thought of her. But remembering as a Christian woman she couldn't. Miss Gulch glared at Uncle Henry, who just sat down rubbing his head, looking away from her. Justine went to Dorothy's room after Miss Gulch left and tried to comfort her.

Alice was loading the sod on her grandpa's truck when Miss Gulch rode by her farm. Glaring a bit Alice questioned, "Why is the old crone out of her cave? Wait she came from Dorothy's." Just then a black spot jumped out of the basket on the back of her bike. Miss Gulch didn't notice and kept riding. "Toto?" Alice wondered, calling Star to her side and running after the little dog.

Back in Dorothy's room Dorothy cried and Justine sat on her bed patting her back while Mon-Star slept on a pillow. Just then a black blur jumped through the window landing on Mon-Star. Mon-Star growled a little then hit the dog on the butt and rolled over falling back asleep.

"Toto darling!" Dorothy cried, "Oh I got you back! You came back! I'm so glad."

Justine smiled as Alice rushed into the room followed by Star. "What happened, I saw the Old Crone come from your farm and Toto jumped out of her basket?" Alice asked looking at Dorothy concerned.

"They'll be coming back for you," Dorothy looked at her dog with fear. "We got to run away," she pulled out a suitcase and started packing. The girls tried to talk Dorothy out of it but failed so, they ran away with her.

Walking down the dusty road they see a sign for a Professor Marvel. Dorothy decides to go see what it is, the others followed. An elderly man came out singing and started talking to the girls, "Oh house guests," he said with a little too much pep. "And who might you be?" he asked sweetly. Before the girls could respond he said, "Don't tell me. You're traveling in disguise". They looked at themselves wondering why he would say that.

Alice saw her black buttoned up shoes, stockings that led to her blue apron dress, and her light blue half sleeved turtle neck blouse. Her brown hair caressed her shoulders and her glasses lay over her nose making her brown eyes big. She knew she was short because Dorothy was taller than her and she was pleasantly plump. Alice thought she looked like a normal sixteen year old girl. Justine smiled at her lacy crisscross shoes and stockings that led to her high-waist, olive green, floral print skirt and her white long sleeved buttoned up blouse. Her hair fell past her hip in full blonde curls but her black eyes and high cheek bones gave her Indian Father away. She knew she was not normal but she felt she still did not look like a spy. Dorothy was still in her school uniform with her brown hair in pigtails.

"No, that's not right," the man said rubbing his forehead. "You're going on a visit, no you are running away."

Dorothy looked impressed, "How did you guess?"

"You are a genius, I bow before your skill of deduction," Justine bows sarcastically.

"Yes you are a regular psychic, sir," Alice clapped rolling her eyes. He talks to Dorothy ignoring the other two until he invites them inside his wagon, but the wagon was so small Alice and Justine had to wait outside. A few minutes later Dorothy rushes out crying she has to get to her right away. Ignoring both Alice and Justine's questions she runs down the road, holding onto Toto. "What happened to running away?" Alice asked getting annoyed with Dorothy.

"Come on let's make sure she doesn't get hurt," Justine said also annoyed. They ran after her.

The winds started to pick up and the sky darkened. "Just, do you see what I see?" Alice asked fearfully pointing at the black twister coming towards Dorothy's farm.

"No, I don't see anything but I think we should go the other way," Justine said backing up. Dorothy ignored them and ran straight at the tornado. Alice sighed and grabbed Justine who was literally dragging her heels screaming, "Why do we have to follow her? I don't even like her that much!"

Alice glared at Justine, "If you don't help me save Dorothy, I won't help you spell anything ever again".

"I can live with that," Justine said hugging Mon-Star, who was digging his claws into her shoulder.

"Oh come on you big chickens!" Alice dragging Justine to the house, Star looked terrified but refused to leave Alice. The winds picked up and they spotted Dorothy running back into the house. Alice pulled Justine into the house and pushed Star inside. They ran to Dorothy's room where she stood looking out the window. The windows break open flying inside the room. "Duck!" Alice shouted knocking Justine to the ground as the window smashed into the wall.

"You okay Dor?" Justine asked, "If so I will kill you for dragging me into a tornado!" Dorothy didn't answer and the house started to fly.

**PS61521: Hey readers this is a new twist on The Wizard of Oz, we are going to change some things and keep others but most of all we are going to have fun with the story. I hope you enjoy our crazy characters and interesting plot twists!**

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Wild Ride

Chapter Two: Wild Ride  
"You okay, Dor?" Justine asked, "If so I will kill you for dragging me into a tornado!"  
"Technically, Just, I am the one who dragged you into a tornado," Alice said over the wind. Justine punched her hand and glared at Alice, "Never mind," Alice said shrinking away.  
Dorothy did not respond and the house started to fly.  
The house spun and the animals panicked. Toto barked in Dorothy's ear, Star hid under the bed whimpering and shaking, and Mon-Star slept on the pillow with his paws covering his eyes. Just then Alice saw something fly past the window and got up to see, "What was that?"  
"What?" Justine walked to the window.  
The object came back, Alice cocking her head and said, "Is that Miss Gulch's Bike?"  
"Yeah, but where is she?" Justine asked.  
Before Justine could finish Miss Gulch flew past the window screaming, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhha!"  
"There she is," Alice said, gleefully.  
"There she goes," Justine giggled.  
"I know she is an old crone, but I hope she will be okay," Alice said seriously.  
The spinning got worse, Alice screamed and Justine to grabbed the bed. "Worst Roller coaster ride ever!" Just cried.  
"You've never been on a roller coaster," Alice pointed out in-between screams.  
"And I don't plan on going one anytime soon!" Justine yelled.  
Dorothy began to stir but Alice fell on her knocking her back out, "sorry Dor." Justine pulled Alice off of Dorothy and the house spun even faster. The two girls held on to each other, screaming and crying. "We are going to die! I love you, Just!"  
"I love you too, Al!" Justine cried. They closed their eyes waiting for the end, all they heard was a thud, "are we dead?"  
"I don't feel dead," Alice touched her arm as Dorothy woke up.  
"Hey, are you okay shug?" Justine asked patting Dorothy's shoulder. She didn't say anything, just nodded yes. Mon-Star stretched and looked at Justine like he had a good nap. Justine picked him up and helped Dorothy off the bed. Dorothy grabbed Toto with her other arm.  
Star crawled out from under the bed, ran to Alice, and licked her hand. "It's okay girl. I think we are safe," Alice told her softly.  
Dorothy still in a daze stumbled to the front door, Alice and Justine followed closely. The door opened to a new world. Flowers everywhere, a multicolored brick road, tiny mushroom houses, and skinny trees. "Does anyone else here the music?" Justine questioned nervously.  
"I thought that was the wind," Alice patted Star's head to calm herself.  
"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," Dorothy said walking around.  
"No, you think?" Justine said slightly annoyed.  
"We must be over the rainbow," Dorothy smiled, setting Toto down.  
Alice and Justine exchanged odd looks, "Now, I am seeing a giant bubble," Justine pointed. Dorothy walked towards it and Alice tried to pull her away. The bubble grew and filled with pink smoke, "It's pink."  
The bubble popped revealing a golden haired woman in a puffy pink dress and tiara holding a wand. "Now, I know we're not in Kansas," Dorothy said nervously.  
"Seriously?" Justine said palming her head while Alice just shook her head.  
The strange woman glided to Dorothy, smiling sweetly, "are you a good witch or a bad witch?"  
"Me? Well I'm not a witch at all," Dorothy said nervously, "I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas."  
"Had me fooled," Justine whispered to Mon-Star.  
Alice glared and elbowed Just in the stomach.  
The woman ignored both Al and Just and spoke to Dorothy while looking at Toto, " Oh, well, is that the witch?"  
"Toto? Toto's my dog," Dorothy said slightly confused.  
"Ma'am, none of us are witches," Alice said a little annoyed that she wasn't noticing them.  
The woman smiled, "Well, I am a little muddled, the munchkins called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East, and there's the house and here you are…"  
"And we are chopped liver," Alice said mocking the woman's tone. Justine just giggled.  
The woman glared at Alice but continued in her cheerful tone, "And there's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East." Dorothy froze and put her hand over her mouth, she had never been exposed to anything so horrific.  
"Oh my God! Ma'am are you okay?" Alice shouted rushing towards the red shoes sticking out from the base of the house.  
"Yeah, she is fine, a house is laying on her stomach and she just needs a breather," Justine said trying to make sure that no one saw the head and shoulders sticking out from under the corner of the house.  
"Shut up and help me get her out!" Alice panicked trying to find a place to pull.  
Justine put on a serious face and covered the woman's face with her apron and told Alice, "She is gone, shug, there is nothing we can do. I cannot lift the house and even if I could her soul would not return to her body."  
Alice fell to her knees, started shaking and cried for the woman that she had accidentally helped kill. Star sat next to Alice so Alice could cry into her fur and hold her. Justine looked at the woman with golden hair whom had stood silently letting them panic and was now able to speak again with a smile, "And so, what the munchkins want to know is if you are a good witch or a bad witch."  
"But I already told you I'm not a witch at all!" Dorothy said not knowing how to handle the situation. "Witches are old and ugly." They heard giggling from the patches of leaves all around them. "What was that?" Dorothy looked concerned.  
"The Munchkins," The woman said still cheerful. "They are laughing because I am a witch, I am Glenda the witch of the North."  
"You are? I beg your pardon, I have never heard of a beautiful witch before," Dorothy said apologetically and curtsying to the golden haired woman.  
"Not all witches are ugly, only bad witches are ugly," Glenda said cheerfully.  
"Not on the outside at least," Justine said looking at her friends and the poor woman crushed beneath the house.  
"The Munchkins are happy because you freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East," Glenda said waving her magic wand around her.  
"I am so sorry, I don't know how to drive a house in a tornado, you poor lady," Alice cried, "I want to go home, I just killed someone I don't feel so good. I need Grandma's oatmeal raisin cookies."  
"But if you please what are Munchkins?" Dorothy asked.  
Justine kneeled down and hugged Alice, "Justine, I want to go home."  
Justine patted Alice's back and spoke softly, "We will as soon as I find out where we are and what Dorothy and the Witch are discussing. Why don't you go and sit down away from all of this and I will do what I can." Alice moved to a brick wall and sat down trying to calm herself.  
"The little people who live in this land, for this is Munchkin Land and you are their national heroine, my dear. It is all right you may all come out and play. Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Glenda started singing.  
"Oh no she sings too," Alice grumbled and patted Star as little people came out from everywhere.  
Justine walked over to Alice, "I see short people," Justine said joking to make Alice feel a bit better.  
Alice elbowed Justine, "Shut up, I killed someone and I am going to jail anyway so I am going all out," Alice said in a normal voice but then shouted, "I am your queen, bow before me! Rock on!" She pumped her fists in the air and jumped up on the short wall.  
The Munchkin's ignored them and started thanking Dorothy, while singing with Glenda. Dorothy started singing about something that happened when the house was spinning even though she was sleeping through the whole thing. They were happy for the witch's death and Dorothy was praised and paraded through the little land. They called it the Land of Oz.  
"We are in Oz," Justine whispered to Alice, "Where is Oz on the map?"  
"I have never heard of it," Alice whispered back.

They welcomed Dorothy and praised the death of the poor witch. Before they finished their song a puff of red smoke appeared and Alice cheered, "Now, that's a color!" a woman appeared through the smoke wearing a black dress and a pointed black hat while holding a broom. "Now, she knows how to make an entrance," Alice said cheering the woman the Munchkin's fled from. "Just, either I am still spinning from that tornado or her skin is green."  
Justine smiled and said, "Nope, it's green alright and her fashion sense matches that of Miss Gulch."  
Dorothy gasped in horror, "I thought you said she was dead."  
Alice and Justine gave Dorothy a dirty look, "You want her to be dead?" Justine said looking at the woman check out the feet sticking out from under the house.  
"That was her sister the Wicked Witch of the East this is the Wicked Witch of the West, she is worse than the other one," Glenda said in her flowing voice.  
"Oh, great," Alice said shaking her head.  
"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East?" The green lady demanded walking towards Dorothy, "Was it you?"  
"No, it was an accident, I didn't mean to kill anybody," Dorothy said shaking in fear.  
"Well, My pretty, I can cause accidents too," The Witch said.  
"Actually Ma'am it was Dorothy's house but we were all in side when it fell," Alice said concerned for the sister.  
The witch turned and asked, "And who might you be?"  
"Finally someone notices us! I am Alice the short and Sarcastic! And this is Star the loyal and protective."  
"And I am Justine, the Tall and Glamorous! And this is Mon-Star the Fat and Loving!" Mon-Star stuck out his paw like a royal lady and looked at the witch.  
"He wants you to shake his paw," Alice whispered to the Witch.  
The Witch glared but shook the cat's paw between her fingers and he curled back up in Justine's arms.  
Glenda interrupted the moment, "Aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers."  
"The slippers yes!" The green witch moved towards the house and her sister's feet. The sippers vanished and the toes curled under the house along with the top of her body. The glasses the woman wore were also gone. "They're gone. The ruby slippers! What have you done with them? Give them back to me or I'll…"  
Glenda interrupted pointing to Dorothy's feet, "It's too late! There they are and there they'll stay."  
"Give me back my slippers! I'm the only one who knows how to use them! They are no use to you! Give them back!" The Wicked Witch yells at Dorothy.  
"Keep tight inside of them their magic must be very powerful or she wouldn't want them so badly," Glenda persuaded.  
"You stay out of this Glenda or I'll fix you as well!" The green witch said.  
Glenda laughed, "Rubbish you have no power here be gone before someone drops a house on you too!"  
"Fine but first I will have my sister's other belongings," The green witch said.  
"They are gone as well," Glenda said looking to the other girls.  
Justine looked at the new emerald ring on her finger and Alice noticed something different about her glasses. They were thinner and had a blue tinge to the lenses. "Very well, I'll bide my time and as for you my fine ladies. It's true I cannot attend you here now as I'd like to but just try to stay out of my way, I'll get you my pretties and your pets too!" The wicked witch laughed it off and spun around, into a red flaming bomb and disappeared in the smoke.  
"Now, that was cool!" Alice smiled and looked around.  
"It's alright you can all get up, she's gone, it's alright," Glenda said calmly, "You seem to have made an enemy of the Wicked Witch so the sooner you get out of Oz the safer you'll sleep, my dear."  
"We all want to get home, but how? We cannot go the way we came!" Justine said nervously.  
Glenda smiled, "No, that's for sure, the only person who might know is the Wizard of Oz, himself." The Munchkin's bowed at the name. "He is very good and very mysterious. The only way to find him other than flying is to follow the yellow brick road to the emerald city." Then Glenda disappeared into her bubble and floated away.  
The girls walked to the road and started around the yellow bricks, Dorothy and the Munchkin's began to sing about following the yellow brick road. "Great! More singing, like I don't have a bad enough headache," Justine said annoyed walking to the end of the swirl and starting where only the yellow bricks were.  
Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. New Friends

Chapter Three: New Friends

Alice and Justine tried getting ahead of the singing but it seemed to follow them. "Follow the yellow brick road; follow the yellow brick road, FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD! I get it!" Justine said in different voices angrily.

Alice tried to calm Justine by doing what she does best, making her laugh, "Hey, I can be annoying too!" Alice said happily, "It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small, small world!" Alice sang in a high pitched voice.

"Thank you Alice," Justine said smiling at her friend.

"You're welcome!" Alice said gleefully.

The munchkins stopped singing and started waving goodbye to the girls, they continued on the yellow brick road. "Thank God they stopped!" Alice joked. "Hey Just, I found Kansas!" Alice said racing to a corn field, "Who knew it was on the yellow brick road!" Star ran after her to the corn fields.

"Al, you know there are corn fields in other parts of the world, right?" Justine laughed as she sat Mon-Star down to get some exercise and use the bathroom. Mon-Star instead lies down at Justine's feet.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, Dang it!" Alice said sitting down petting Star.  
Dorothy looked concerned, "Follow the yellow brick road? There are three roads here that all have yellow bricks, which way do we go?"

"Pardon me, that way is a very nice way," said a mysterious voice making the girl jump and look around. All they saw was a scarecrow dressed in green like a corn farmer.

"Who said that?" Dorothy said. Justine grabbed Mon-Star and walked up behind Dorothy and Alice who was by the fence looked up, while Star growled and Toto barked. "Be still, Scarecrows don't talk," Dorothy said looking at Toto.  
Just then the scarecrow moved his arm before Alice and Justine's eyes saying, "It's pleasant down that way too."

Dorothy looked confused, "Wasn't he pointing the other way?"

"Ahhh! It's the children of the Corn! I've seen this movie and I didn't like the ending!" Alice screamed running behind Justine. Star ran to the girls and barked at the scarecrow.

"So, you did say something?" Dorothy asked ignoring Alice's screams.

"Of course people do go that way," Scarecrow said pointing in both directions.

"Can't you make up your mind?" Dorothy asked crossly. Scarecrow nodded his head and then shook it.

"Okay he is useless," Alice mumbled.

"That is the trouble I can't make up mind, for I haven't got a brain only straw," Scarecrow said smiling.

"Neither does Alice," Justine giggled. Alice sent her a death glare. "Love you," Just said sweetly.

"Bite me," Alice growled.

"How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?" Dorothy asked.

"I don't know but some people without brains do a lot of talking, don't you think?" Scarecrow said.

"Yeah like politicians," Alice said smiling. Justine snickered at the comment.

"We haven't really met properly," Dorothy said sweetly. "How do you do?" she asked.

"Oh, I am not doing well at all. You see it is tedious being stuck up here with a pole up your back," he told her.

"Let's get him down," Alice said.

"How kind of you," he said smiling at Alice. Alice walked to the back of the post and saw a nail and bended it down. The Scarecrow fell on his face and some straw fell out of his chest. "There goes some of me again," he chuckled.

"Does it hurt?" Dorothy asked concerned.

"Oh no, I just keep picking it up and putting it back in again," he answered. "My, it is good to be free," he chuckled as he tripped over the fence making Dorothy scream.

"Man this is guy is more of a klutz than you are Just," Alice giggled.

"Did I scare you?" he asked them.

"You didn't scare me," Alice replied helping him to his feet.

"I need be able to scare people or I will lose another job," he said sadly.

"Why do you want to scare people?" Justine asked.

"Isn't it obvious I am a scarecrow," he told them, "I am a failure because I don't have a brain."

"Well what would you do if you had a brain?" Dorothy asked him. He began to sing about all the things he could do with a brain. Dorothy joined him.

"Does everyone in this place sing?" Justine asked rolling her eyes.

"Apparently," Alice grumbled.

After they got done singing he fell again and Dorothy said, "Wonderful, if the scarecrow back in Kansas did that the crows would be scared to pieces."

"They would?" Scarecrow asked. "Where is Kansas?" he asked.

"Far from here," Alice told him.

"How do you know you thought we were back in Kansas?" Justine asked laughing.

"You said we were still in Oz, so Kansas has to be far away," Alice said crossing her arms.

"That is why we are going to see the Wizard of Oz in the Emerald City. So, he can take us home," Dorothy explained.

"You are going to see a Wizard? Do you think if I come along he can give me some brains?" Scarecrow asked excitedly.

"Maybe," Alice said shrugging her shoulders.

"Even if he didn't you wouldn't be any worse off than you are now," Justine told him.

"Yes that is true," Scarecrow agreed.

"But we have a witch after us and you might get into trouble," Dorothy told him.

"I am not afraid of anything except a lighted match," he told her. "By the way what are your names?" he asked as the girls helped him up.

"I am Dorothy and this is Toto, my dog," Dorothy said.

"My name is Alice and this is Star, my dog," Alice said offering him a smile.

"That is Mon-Star," Justine said pointing to the lazy cat at her feet, "And I'm Justine,"

"Okay now that we have that out of the way. We're off to see the wizard," Alice said. Dorothy and the Scarecrow locked arms with each other and skipped down a random road singing, "We're off to see the Wizard".

"How do we know they picked the right road?" Justine asked.

"I don't know let's just follow them follow them so they don't get killed," Alice said following them down the road.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.

**Hey, Second Author here! I want to let everyone know that this is based only off of the original Wizard of Oz movie. We may include parts from other versions of this movie but not from the novels. Just remember that as you read.**


End file.
